The present invention relates to a sheet winding and outputting apparatus used for an electrophotographic copying machine, a facsimile machine, or the like and, more particularly, to an automatic winding and outputting apparatus for winding a sheet-like member, such as a sheet of paper or a file around a drum, including an electrophotographic copying machine, a facsimile machine, and the like.
Conventional apparatuses with a drum for winding and outputting a sheet of paper are provided, by way of example, in an electrophotographic copying machine in which an original is wound around a drum, or a fascimile machine in which a drum is provided for rolling an original and a sheet of recording paper. Conventionally, such an apparatus is so complex so as not to be compact. The front edge of the sheet tends to be mis-matched with the drum. As a result, it may be difficult to output the sheet from the drum.